Biuro
Five Nights at Freddy's = Biuro (z ang. Office) - należy do jednego z jedenastu pomieszczeń (trzynastu, jeśli liczmy też drzwi, jako lokacje). Tym czym się wyróżnia jest możliwość przebywania w nim, co jest cechą unikatową w trzech pierwszych częściach Five Nights at Freddy's. Ale nie można go też opuszczać. Oznaczony jest po prostu YOU, a więc można się domyślić, że nazwa została nadana przez graczy. Poza tym właśnie do niego chcą się dostać wszystkie animatroniki z racji, że znajduje się tu siedziba Mike'a. Opis To miejsce jest mało obszerne, ale na tyle duże, że trzeba się rozglądać, aby mieć dostęp do całego wyposażenia. Wiadomo także, że jest bardzo stare i zaniedbane z powodu zawieszonych gdzieniegdzie pajęczyn. Po bokach można dostrzec wejścia na pierwszy rzut oka bez drzwi i prostokątne okna koło nich. Po każdej stronie są też białe i czerwone przyciski, które sprawiają, że można dostrzec, co stoi przed nimi albo je zamknąć pancernymi drzwiami. Po środku stoi biurko z dwoma szufladkami, głośnikiem i kablem. Leży na nim parę, prawdopodobnie zepsutych mini-telewizorów, działający wiatrak, śmieci w postaci paru papierowych kulek i kubek z rurką a także maskotka-babeczka i jakieś dokumenty. Na głównej ścianie jest plakat przedstawiający wszystkie animatroniki (poza Foxy'm i Golden Freddy'm) podczas przedstawienia na scenie z napisem Celebrate! oraz sześć rysunków dzieci. Ciekawostki: * W biurze znajduje się Easter Eggi w postaci plakatu z napisem CELEBRATE - kiedy klikniemy na nos Freddy'ego, wyda on zabawny pisk. * Jeśli nie zareagujemy w porę na wizytę Bonnie'go albo Chicki potrafią one zablokować nam możliwość oświetlenia danej strony i zamknięcia drzwi, tym samym skazując nas na pewną śmierć. * Widoczny też jest błąd polegający na zatrzymaniu się wiatraka w momencie podnoszenia ekranu z widokiem na kamery. Galeria FNAF.png|Biuro FNaF 1 |-|Five Nights at Freddy's 2= Biuro znacznie się zmieniło pod względem wyglądu, jak i możliwości. Tak samo jak w pierwszej części możemy się po nim rozglądać za pomocą kursora myszy. Wygląd Najbardziej dostrzegalną cechą są rozmiary. W pierwszej części pokój był bardzo małym pomieszczeniem, a w FNaF 2 jest całkiem dużą lokacją. Po środku widać biurko, na którym są dwa zgniecione papierki, kubek, wiatrak oraz pluszaki po przejściu nocy 7. W głębi pokoju widać korytarz. Na bocznych ścianach biura widać prawy i lewy szyb wentylacyjny oraz liczne rysunki na ścianach. Właściwości Jak wspomniano powyżej, w lokacji znajdują się dwie wentylacje i korytarz. Obie rzeczy spełniają te samą role. Każdy animatronik musi przejść przez którąś z nich zanim dostanie się do biura. Niestety nie można ich zablokować. Rolę ratunku pełni maska Freddy'ego, dzięki której jesteśmy w stanie przeżyć wejście animatronika do biura (nie działa na Marionetkę i Foxy'ego). Żeby ją uaktywnić, trzeba najechać kursorem myszy na strzałkę obok strzałki od monitora, która znajduje się w środkowej części, dolnego ekranu. Galeria 0008.png|Biuro FNaF 2 |-|Five Nights at Freddy's 3= Biuro bardzo się zmieniło od swych poprzedników, zarówno pod względem wyglądu, jak i właściwości. Wygląd W biurze FNaF 3 jest dużo zieleni. Nie ma drzwi, lecz jest wentylacja z prawej strony biura. Dodano kosz na śmieci oraz pudełko z częściami animatroników oraz z ich akcesoriami np. gitara Toy Bonnie'ego. Oczywiście nie zabrakło wiatraka. Na stole widzimy figurki animatroników. Dodano również szybę, za którą możemy zobaczyć Springtrapa, czyli animatronika z trzeciej części. Biurko ma 2 szuflady. Na ścianach jak i na szybie możemy zobaczyć rysunki. W biurze też jest hotdog i okrągły kartonik z jakimś napojem. Jest on trochę większy od biura w FNaF 2. Identycznie jak w FNaF 2 i FNaF 1 oglądamy się po biurze poruszając kursorem po ekranie. Po lewej stronie biura widzimy wieszak zrobiony z Freddy'ego. On nic nam nie robi. Po lewej stronie, kiedy wytężymy wzrok możemy zobaczyć wentylacje. Przechodzi przez niego wspomniany Springtrap. W lewym górnym rogu szyby jest jakaś czerwona substancja. Prawdopodobnie jest to krew. Właściwości Do dyspozycji mamy Main Panel, w którym naprawiamy systemy np. audio devices. Aktywujemy go patrząc się na lewą stronę biura i naciskając na dole przycisk CLICK. Po prawej stronie biura jest panel z kamerami. Otwieramy go przyciskiem CLICK. Ciekawostki * Jak we wszystkich częściach, kiedy klikniemy w nos Freddy'ego na plakacie, wyda on zabawny pisk. * Po lewej stronie biura, jako Easter Egg, możemy zobaczyć Phantom Golden Freddy'ego. Nic on nam nie robi. * Springtrap może atakować z lewej i z prawej strony biura. * Biuro nie posiada drzwi. * Czasami na ścianie pomiędzy oknem, a drzwiami może się pojawić papierowy Bonnie, albo papierowy Freddy jako Easter Egg. Galeria FNaF 3 office.png|Biuro FNaF 3 Kategoria:Pomieszczenia Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:Lokacje